ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Toad (character)
Blue ToadNew Super Mario Bros. Wii instruction manual, pg. 14 is a Toad who made his first appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as a playable sidekick for Mario, along with Luigi and Yellow Toad. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad reprise their roles as playable characters in New Super Mario Bros. U, and have appeared in various other games as well. History ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Blue Toad appears as the fourth playable character in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is first seen at Princess Peach's Castle where he can be seen enjoying the festivities for Princess Peach's birthday party along with fellow guests: Mario, Luigi, and Yellow Toad. However, the party was soon interrupted by the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. who arrive with a disguise as a large birthday cake and using this disguise, they had managed to fool the heroes and kidnap Peach. This starts Blue Toad's adventure as he quickly follows the Mario Bros. and Yellow Toad to stop the Koopalings. Unlike the other Toads, Blue Toad is shown to be extremely brave as he teams up with the Mario bros. on their mission to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and his minions. To save her, the heroes venture through many different, diverse worlds. Throughout their adventure, Blue Toad along with his friends meet many of the countless minions that Bowser Jr. had sent to stop the heroes. Despite this, Blue Toad and co. had still managed to keep on going and eventually they even come to the point of battling the Koopalings themselves. Upon defeating Kamek and Bowser Jr. in the final world, they soon come upon Bowser's Castle where the princess was held captive. From there, Blue Toad along with the other heroes would have to fight the evil King Bowser himself and upon defeating him, the heroes would be able to save Peach. Upon rescuing the Princess, each of the heroes (including Blue Toad) would get a kiss from princess as a thanks for saving her. In the cinematic ending of the game, Blue Toad along with Yellow Toad and Luigi can be seen descending from the sky in hot air balloons while approaching Mario and Peach (who both had just left Bowser's Castle). After Luigi allows Mario and Peach to ride his balloon back to Peach's Castle, he is soon left behind when Peach and Mario take off without him while he was waving to the Toads in their balloon. Fortunately, Blue Toad happily invited Luigi to ride in the balloon that he and Yellow Toad were riding in. Though he has no official name of his own, the developers of New Super Mario Bros. Wii supposedly nicknamed this Toad Bucken-Berry'Holmes, Jonathan. NSMB Wii release bash: Bucken-Berry and Ala-Gold!. Destructoid.com November 16, 2009. (Accessed June 28, 2012). ''New Super Mario Bros. U to encase a Goomba in a bubble in New Super Mario Bros. U.]] Blue Toad makes his next appearance in the Wii U title, New Super Mario Bros. U. He regain his role as one of the main protagonists of the game along with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Miis. Within the game's introduction sequence, Blue Toad is first seen alongside Yellow Toad, the Mario Bros., and Princess Peach attending a lunch at the Peach's Castle. However, their peaceful get-together is soon ruined by the sudden appearance of multiple airships consisting of Bowser and the Koopalings. Using a giant mechanical arm (which extended itself from Bowser's airship into the main hall of Peach's Castle where the heroes were taking their lunch), Bowser pulled away Peach's chair from harm and instead gave a mighty punch at Blue Toad and the other three heroes (causing them to be knocked out). Seizing the opportunity, Bowser used the mechanical arm to scoop up Blue Toad and his friends and threw the heroes far across the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon crashing into the Acorn Tree consisting of Super Acorns and falling back to the ground (with Blue Toad going as far as sliding on his large mushroom head from the force), the four heroes soon get up and see Peach's Castle getting invaded by Bowser's forces in the far distance. Deciding to take action, Blue Toad and his friends run across the plains in the start of a new adventure. ''New Super Luigi U'' , in New Super Luigi U]] Blue Toad returns as a playable character within the multiplayer mode of the expansion pack game New Super Luigi U. Very much like in New Super Mario Bros. U, Blue Toad journeys through the Mushroom Kingdom to save Princess Peach once again along with the help of Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Nabbit. While he plays similarly as in New Super Mario Bros. U, Blue Toad is able to perform a scuttle jump much like Luigi and the other playable characters. Blue Toad does not reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe as he is now replaced by Toadette. ''Super Mario 3D World'' While Blue Toad himself doesn't appear in Super Mario 3D World, there's another playable Toad who looks completely identical. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' Blue Toad appears as a playable palette swap of Toad in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. He is a featherweight character. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 9'' mode of Mario Party 9.]] Blue Toad makes a later reappearance in Mario Party 9 as the host of the Minigame Mode. Being the signature host of this mode, Blue Toad often rewards the player upon the success and completion of the minigames being featured. Blue Toad also presents the instructions and helpful hints to the players for the various minigames. He is also seen cheering on for the player as they reach closer to victory. In the High Rollers mode (of the Minigame Mode), Blue Toad presents himself with his very own block (with his own emblem on it). In the ending of the mode, Blue Toad along with Yellow Toad and Green Toad allow the winner to ride into their Hot-air balloon to celebrate the character's victory. He also guest stars in the minigame Toad and Go Seek, but he is referred as Toad in this minigame. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Blue Toad appears in Mario Party: Island Tour. He appears to exchange collectibles to the player for Mario Party Points. He also participates in some of the minigame demos. ''Mario Party 10'' Blue Toad returns in Mario Party 10 as the host. Other appearances Blue Toad along with Yellow Toad are featured in the 41st and 42nd volumes of Super Mario-Kun. As the story is based on New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are introduced as Mario's new accomplices. Throughout the adaption of the two issues, Blue Toad plays an important role by journeying alongside Mario, Luigi, and Yellow Toad on their quest to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and his forces. Both Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are seen in their propeller forms on the cover of the 41st issue of Super Mario-Kun. Blue Toad and the other heroes of New Super Mario Bros. Wii were shown as some of the featured characters in the Nintendo 3DS tech demo. He was riding a Pink Yoshi, similarly to the game's box art. Eventually, this tech demo screen featuring Blue Toad and his friends was later obtainable as a puzzle in the Puzzle Swap mode in the StreetPass Mii Plaza. Blue Toad, Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Miis, were also seen and playable in the Wii U demo, New Super Mario Bros. Mii. Blue Toad alongside Yellow Toad, Mario, Luigi, the Koopalings, and various other characters from New Super Mario Bros. Wii made cameo appearances in the Wii game Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party Sandaime where the characters can be seen dancing to the various tracks featured in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Blue Toad appears in a total of four Battle Cards in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. While Blue Toad did not appear in Super Mario 3D World, his artwork from the New Super Mario Bros. was reused in the electronic manual to represent Toad, who appears instead, with his original in-game appearance from Super Mario Bros. 2 (pictured left). Another Toad resembling the character himself will appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where he will be used in Daisy's standard special move. General information Personality In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Blue Toad is shown as a courageous character, who is able to venture alongside the Mario Bros. on their dangerous mission to save Princess Peach from Bowser and his minions; a force that most Toads tend to be afraid of. He is also shown to be kind and compassionate as seen in the ending of the game where he happily invites Luigi to ride in his and Yellow Toad's hot air balloon after he had been abandoned by Mario and Peach. In the introduction of New Super Mario Bros. U, Blue Toad is shown to be even more finicky than his partner Yellow Toad as he is seen to be in an extreme alarm when Bowser's mechanical arm pulled away the Princess. In Mario Party 9, Blue Toad is an enthusiastic host shown through his positive attitude. He occasionally makes mistakes as a host, although he often quickly corrects himself as well to keep the games going. Abilities .]] Throughout the New Super Mario Bros. games, Blue Toad plays similarly to Mario. While possessing the same jumps as Mario, he is also shown to use similar techniques as well including the Wall Jump and Ground Pound. He is also able to maximize his jumps by using a Spin Jump. Unlike the Mario Bros. however, Blue Toad (along with Yellow Toad) are shown to have a unique triple jump; the two Toads perform a high jump similar to a cartwheel while facing one side of the screen. Blue Toad is also shown to be quite strong, being able to carry items much larger than his own size (such as barrels). He is also capable of picking up, carrying and throwing other characters (such as Mario) with ease. All of these traits are similar to not give players advantages over each other. In New Super Luigi U, Blue Toad has the ability to perform a scuttle jump much like Luigi. Blue Toad is also capable of using the various power-ups in the game allowing him to use their special effects and achieve different forms (such as Propeller Blue Toad if he was to touch a Propeller Mushroom). Much like the other characters playable in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to be skilled in riding Yoshis. Official profiles and statistics ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *'''European Official Site Bio: "As loyal servants to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, there's no way the Toads are about to sit back and watch Bowser and Co. bring their unsavoury schemes to fruition. Toads have aided Mario on plenty of adventures in the past, but this time around they're not just letting Mario know the princess is in another castle - they're coming along for the ride!" Trading Card Description: Bowser's villanouis tatics prove no bounds when he snatches Princess Peach from her own Birthday party. True, Blue Toad's loyalty, courage, and know-how will be put to the ultimate test as he ventures through nine Worlds of Koopa chaos to find his precious Princess. Be sure to visit the Toad Houses in each World. You'll find power-ups and tips that help Blue Toad fight Bowser's fiendish underlings. Card Number: 3 (Normal), F3 (Silver), F36 (Gold) ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *'American Official Site Bio': "Blue Toad is just one of many fungal fellows out to lend a helping hand. His platforming skills stack up to Mario's quite nicely." Gallery Screenshots NSMBW Prologue.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' TaikoNoTatsujinNSMBWii.jpg|''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party Sandaime'' NSMBM Screen3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Mii'' MP9MiniGameMode.png|''Mario Party 9'' WiiU NewMarioU 2 scrn04 E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' BlueToadNSMBU.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' WUPP NSLU scrn05 Ev05.png|''New Super Luigi U'' Sprites and models Bluetoad.png|Small Blue Toad Blue Toad NSMBW sprite.png|Super Blue Toad running. Firebluetoad.png|Fire Blue Toad NSMBWiiBlueToadS.png|Blue Toad's icon Squirrel Blue Toad sprite.png|Flying Squirrel Blue Toad Artwork BlueToadOnYoshi.png|Blue Toad, riding on a Red Yoshi in beta artwork from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Bluetoad2.png|Blue Toad as he appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. BlueToad.png|Blue Toad performing a jump in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. PropellerBT.png|Blue Toad wearing the Propeller Suit. PropellerBlueToad.png|Blue Toad using the Propeller Suit. Bluepinktoadyoshi.png|Blue Toad on a Pink Yoshi. Toad and Blue Baby Yoshi.png|An artwork of Blue Toad holding a bubble-spitting Blue Baby Yoshi from New Super Mario Bros. U. ToadBabyYoshiNSMBU.PNG|Blue Toad holding a Baby Yoshi. NSMBUBlueToad.png|Blue Toad performing a jump in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBU - Four Characters Looking Upward Artwork.png|Blue Toad with Mario, Luigi and Yellow Toad in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBU FourCharacters.png|Blue Toad jumping with his friends in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBU Characters Artwork.png|Blue Toad with the cast of New Super Mario Bros. U. Blue Toad Artwork - New Super Luigi U.png|Artwork from New Super Luigi U Character Lineup Artwork - New Super Luigi U.png|Blue Toad with the cast of New Super Luigi U. Names in other languages References Category:Mario characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional fungi Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009